This is all I have nl versie
by x-Nineveh-x
Summary: Voor alle HxR lovers! Songfic, Heero's POVIk heb hier vele uren slaap voor opgeofferd dus aub r&r!


**Disclaimer: **Gundam Wing en het liedje zijn niet van mij.

**AN: **´This is all I have is een liedje van Ozark Henry. Als je je echt wilt inleven in het verhaal moet je maar eens naar het liedje luisteren, als je het kan vinden.

Dit verhaal is geschreven in het midden van de nacht. Ik heb er lang aan gezeten dus **reviews zijn heel welkom.

* * *

**

**This is all I have**

_This is all I have  
__It's been spread out loud  
__You took all of me  
__Everything_

Ik besef eindelijk dat al mijn gedachten, dromen, twijfels en alle andere dingen die in mijn hoofd  
rondspoken de oorzaak zijn van mijn gevoelens voor haar.  
Iedereen wist al dat ik van haar hield maar ik was te ...blind... om mijn eigen gevoelens te begrijpen.

Ze betekent alles voor me. Mijn leven draaide rond haar veiligheid.  
'She took all of me.'  
'Everything_.'_

_Nothing left to pack  
__But my cigarettes  
__And a photograph  
__You forgot_

Alles wat ik heb zit in mijn schoudertas. Kleren, mijn wapen en mijn laptop.  
Ik zit aan de keukentafel in mijn klein studiootje.  
Mijn sigaret rust op de asbak. Een slechte gewoonte die ik ergens heb opgepikt, vraag me niet waar of wanneer want ik zou het mij toch niet herinneren.  
Ik verwissel de kop koffie in mijn handen met een foto die voor mij ligt. De foto is vorig jaar getrokken in Quatre's landhuis. Duo had stiekem de foto genomen nadat hij erin geslaagd was om ons samen onder de maretak te krijgen. Hij zei dat ze de foto mocht hebben als kerst cadeau maar ze vergat hem mee te nemen toen ze plots moest vertrekken voor een spoedvergadering.

_Still I'm on my way  
__Chasing love behind  
__Not knowing what to find  
__All I know_

Ik drink mijn kop koffie leeg en steek de foto en het pakje sigaretten in mijn broekzak. Ik raap mijn schoudertas op en kijk nog eens rond om te zien of ik niets vergeten ben.  
Ik loop de trap af en klop op mijn huisbazin haar deur. Een paar seconden later opent het grijsharige vrouwtje de deur. Ik word meteen begroet met een warme glimlach.  
De oude vrouw is waarschijnlijk de enige die nooit mijn ´death glare, zoals die gevlechte idioot het noemt, heeft gezien.  
Ze nodigt me uit voor thee en koekjes maar ik zeg haar dat ik geen tijd heb en geef haar één van mijn zeldzame glimlachen.  
Ik geef haar de envelop met mijn laatste huur en zeg haar dat ik weg ga.  
"Waar ga je zo ineens naartoe, m'n jongen?"  
´Chasing love behind.

_Still I'm on my way  
__Oh for all I care  
__Hanging on to love's  
__Sweetest crime_

Als ik buitenstap merk ik wat een mooie dag het vandaag is. De zon schijnt en er is geen wolkje aan de lucht.  
Als ´perfect soldierkon het me weinig schelen of het mooi weer was of niet tenzij het een voordeel kon zijn tijdens een missie.

Raar. ´The perfect soldieren de pacifist.  
´Loves sweetest crime

_Am I guilty of  
__All that you've committed  
__All of what you did  
__Everything?_

Ik kan alleen maar lachen met mijn eigen dommigheid.  
Ze volgt me de hele wereld rond, zelfs tot in de ruimte. Ze zette haar leven op het spel toen ze het gevecht tussen mij en haar broer onderbrak.  
En ik was zo stom om schrik te hebben van mijn eigen gevoelens en haar telkens te ontwijken.

_Rumours spread around  
__That I was unsound  
__That I let you down  
__All the way_

Ik zou haar gekust hebben toen op Peacemillion wanneer ik vertrok om tegen Zechs te vechten.  
Klote helmen!  
M'n vrienden hebben dikwijls gezegd dat ik niet goed bij mijn hoofd was.  
Zelfs Wufei zei ooit dat ik wel zot moest zijn om haar te laten wachten.

Nu besef ik wat ik haar heb aangedaan.  
Hoe vaak heeft ze zichzelf inslaap gehuild?  
Hoe vaak heb ik haar hart gebroken door gewoon te verdwijnen?  
Heero, ge zijt ne klootzak.

_Still I'm on my way  
__Chasing love behind  
__Not knowing what to find  
__All I know_

Ik word verwelkomd door Pagan. Hij is duidelijk verrast om me te zien.  
Hij brengt mij naar de salon om op Relena te wachten.  
"Het spijt me als ik onbeleefd overkom mr. Yuy maar als u van plan bent om terug te vertrekken stel ik voor dat u dat nu doet voordat u juffrouw Relenas hart weer breekt."  
"Wees gerust. Deze keer blijf ik. Dat beloof ik."  
"Ik ben blij dat te horen. Als u mij wilt excuseren, ik zal juffrouw Relena waarschuwen."

Ik sta voor het open raam en kijk in de tuin. Ze zit op een bank en is een boek aan het lezen. Pagan loopt naar haar toe en ik hoor hem zeggen dat er iemand is om haar te verrassen en aan het wachten is in de salon.

"Heero?"  
Ik draai me om en kijk in haar verrast gezicht.  
Ik neem de tas van mijn schouders en laat die op de grond vallen.  
"Deze keer blijf ik. Dat beloof ik je."  
Ze loopt op mij af en ik sla mijn armen om haar heen. Ik fluister haar toe hoeveel ik haar gemist heb en hoe stom ik was dat ik niet eerder bij haar ben gebleven.  
Ik kijk haar in de ogen en stop een traan van verder langs haar wang te rollen.  
Ze glimlacht naar me en voor de eerste keer lach ik terug.  
Onze gezichten komen dichter bij elkaar en ik plant een passionele kus op haar lippen.

Geen helm die me kan tegenhouden!

_Still I'm on my way  
__Oh for all I care  
__Hanging on to love's  
__Sweetest crime

* * *

_

**Vertel! Wat vond je ervan?  
****Ik heb vele uren slaap hier aan opgeofferd. Dus aub r&r!**


End file.
